Rhythm Of Love
by MidoriUshanka
Summary: And before we know it, we're dancing like idiots with waffles hanging out of our mouths. Good times.K2. Songfic. Review, Dearies!


Complete lyrics: .

Complete lyrics: .

**A/N: **

**Kind of a song fic, I guess :D Kenny and Kyle + Rhythm of Love. Tehehe. Please review, dears! **

**~Heron**

POV~Kenny

"Kyle!" I shout, grinning. He's on the completely other side of the pond, and looks up from his book when he hears his name. I motion for him to come over, but he just shakes his head and looks back down at his book. I'm determined to get him out on the ice, so I make my way over to where's sitting in the snow. "C'mon, dude," I smile.

"Kenny, no."

I wasn't taking "no" for an answer. I grab his hand and start playfully tugging him over to the pond. His book falls and lays forgotten in the snow.

"Dude, quit fooling around!" Kyle demands, going red in the cheeks, as I pull him into my arms.

"It's really nice out on the pound," I mumble, "it's all sunny and windy and warm. We can just sit out there, and look up at the clouds.. all day,"

I can tell that he's reluctant when he agrees, but I don't care. I grin, and start sliding on the ice with him holding my hand. We look up at the clouds scattered across the blue sky, and I start humming. Kyle raises an eyebrow at me.

"You're totally stoned, dude," he laughs. I just shake my head and keep humming, twirling on the ice with him in my arms, until we fall on our asses. We sit there for a while just giggling and staring at each other. Hm. I was kinda hungry.

"Hey, wanna go back to my place and have something to eat?"

"Sure."

We hop up from the ice, and slowly make our way through the snow over to my house. We walk up to the door to find that it's unlocked, like always, because we can't afford a good lock on our door. Once we go in and start getting stuff out to make toaster waffle sandwiches, my mom comes downstairs.

"Kenny, is your little friend gonna spend the night?" she asks. I think about it... It could be fun to have Kyle sleep over. Lots of fun.

"Do ya wanna?" I look over to him, and he shrugs. "Yeah, sure, mom," She goes back upstairs- probably to go get high with my stupid dad.

Kyle smiles at me and continues to drench the toaster waffles in syrup. "I hope you know this means I have you all to myself tonight," I smirk, and his cheeks turn furiously red. "All mine,"

His cheeks are almost as red as his hair, underneath his hat. Why is he wearing it in here, anyways? Oh well, we continue to make toaster waffles and I go back to humming the same song as before.

And before we know it, we're dancing like idiots with waffles hanging out of our mouths. Good times.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told her, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_

POV~Kyle

"Kenny stop it!" I squeal, dodging a syrup covered waffle. I have to admit, this is a lot more fun than sitting out by Starks Pond, reading some stupid book. I pick up a waffle and chuck it at him, and it hits him square in the face. "Oops," I giggle.

"Hey Kyle, Kyle come here," he says, wiping the waffle off his face. He's holding something behind his back, and an evil grin is playing at his features. Shit, he wants payback. I shake my head and start backing away slowly. I don't want a waffle in the face. I start running trying to avoid Kenny, it seems like he's having a lot of fun chasing me with a waffle... Did I mention we're super weird?

My heart is beating so fast, and it accelerates even more when Kenny closes in on me. I expect him to smack me across the face with the freakin' thing, but instead he just laughs, and rolls his blue eyes. "Scaredy-cat," he smiles, pinning me against the wall. I'm kind of nervous about what he's gonna do next, and that fear increases when Kenny leans in and presses his lips against mine. At first I'm shocked at Kenny, but then, when he wraps my arms around the back of his neck, I kinda start to enjoy it.

And the whole thing is over too soon. Kenny pulls himself away, and starts humming that stupid song again. I feel kind of disappointed that the kiss didn't last very long, and I'm surprised that I got so excited over it... It shouldn't have made me this happy. But it did. And now I feel upset that it couldn't have lasted longer.

"We have all night," he hummed in my ear, reminding me. He grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the kitchen and into his room, humming all the while.

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love_

POV~Kenny

I drag that sexy Jew into my room, humming the entire time. He flops down on my mattress, and rests his chin in his hand.

"What do ya wanna do?" I ask, grinning.

"I dunno... how about a movie?" Kyle asks, and I agree. Even though I'm poor, I can afford a VCR, at the least. I put Titanic into the movie player, and turn out all the lights. I spread out on my bed, and Kyle snuggles up in my arm, resting his head on my chest.

After the movie is over, I check the clock. It's like, eight o'clock and pitch black outside, except for the moon. I get a sudden idea. I grab Kyle's hand and have him jump on my back. So basically, I give him a piggy back ride outside. Once we're out in the snow, I start humming, and grab his waist.

"Kenny, what the hell?" he laughs.

"Slow dance with me," I beg, and he smirks, resting his head on my shoulder. We sway back and forth, in rhythm with the song I'm humming. Eventually, Kyle starts humming along, too. But I can hear that he's crying.

"Kyle, what's the matter?" I pick up his chin and force him to look up into my eyes. He shakes his head and sobs.

"I know this won't last. You'll just move on from me like all those other girls,"

I stare deep into his emerald orbs, and speak softly.

"Ky, I won't. I promise," I caress his cheek, and wipe the tears away. He smiles, eyes glazing over. He starts humming along again, and I peck him on the lips, forcing him to blush furiously.

We just sway back and forth for a while, standing there in each other's arms, humming along.

_When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<em>

POV~Kyle

That one night was the only I would ever have with Kenny, so we made it as special and fun, and amazing as we could. The reason we could never have more nights like these was because he died. He fell through the ice of Starks Pond and drowned, leaving me. Breaking his promise. But still, I hummed along to our song. And swayed by myself. Because there was something different about Kenny, that nobody else had. He was special. And so I continued, humming along, swaying to the rhythm of his love.

_And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<em>

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love <em>

**A/N:**

** YAY! I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it.. but I think the end is a little rushed. FHUUUUCK. Oh well. :] Review!**

**~Heron**


End file.
